In the field of computer applications and technology there are many software developers developing many different software products. It may occasionally be the case that a first software developer may have developed (or may be developing) a first software product that the developer configures to interact with a second software product (developed by a second developer). However the second software product may be part of a larger software system wherein the first software product must properly interface with one or more components of the software system to be supported by the first software product.
In such situations, it may be beneficial to be able to test and certify a new software product before integrating it into an existing software product or system. For example, if it was known how the new software product was configured to react and/or interact with the existing system, it may be beneficial to determine whether or not the new software product actually does react and/or interact with the existing system as intended before allowing or certifying the new product for use with the existing system.